Cause a Blue Movie
by Mybabydeer
Summary: 'Cause a Blue Movie Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh anak diumur 13 tahun. Tertarik untuk membaca? SEHUN-LUHAN


_For Hunhan's fanfiction_

 _By :_ _ **DN-Kim (mybabydeer)**_

 _ **©2015**_

' _ **Cause a Blue Movie**_

 _Ini asli dari otakku, gak pernah ada niatan untuk plagiat atau ngejiplak karya siapapun, dan kalau ada cerita yang hampir mirip mungkin itu hanya kesamaan ini juga cerita yang mainstream jadi nggak salah kalau banyak yang punya ide kayak gini._

 _Tapi ingat jangan mencoba mengetik ulang dengan menyebut bahwa ini hasil karya kalian._

 _Ingat aku melihatmu!_

* * *

" _Hyung_ "

Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya diantara pintu dan pinggiran pintu menatap Suho – _Hyung_ nya sedang asik tenggelam dalam mimpi meski masih menyahuti adik kecil– _nya_.

"Ya"

Suho menjawab malas semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal bersejarahnya.

Bekerja menggantikan ayahnya yang sekarang sedang berlibur bersama ibunya –membuatkan Suho adik lagi yang dikatakan ayahnya sebelum berangkat– membuatnya harus ekstra, Suho belum sepenuhnya mau terjun kebidang itu maka dari itu dia harus bekerja keras untuk tidak mengacaukan pekerjaan ayahnya selama dua hari kedepan dengan kecerobohannya dan dia baru saja pulang beberapa menit saat matahari sudah ada diatas kepala karena lembur tepat saat Sehun pulang sekolah.

"Boleh aku pinjam film _fast farious 7_ Luhan sangat ingin melihatnya"

Sehun masuk perlahan kedalam kamar suho, menunggu dengan sabar saat sang kakak mencoba mencerna setiap ucapannya.

"Ambilah ada di laci"

Mendengar sahutan malas-malas _hyung_ nya Sehun berlari mencari laci yang dipenuhi _dvd_ yang dimaksud Suho.

 _Hyung_ nya terlihat tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang mengobrak abrik laci –tempat penyimpanan _dvd_ koleksinya untuk menemukan apa yang ingin dilihatnya. _Namja_ berusia belia kurang dari 13 tahun itu dengan semangat membawa benda itu kekamarnya.

Seorang _yeoja_ cantik bermata rusa mengerjap imut kala Sehun membuka pintu kamar, Luhan – _yeoja itu_ – tersenyum lebar membalas senyuman Sehun saat melihat Sehun memegang _dvd_ film kesukaanya.

"Aku dapat _hyung_ sangat baik memberikan ini"

Sehun beranjak mencari tempat duduk saat layar datar _TV_ 41' dikamarnya sudah mulai menayangkan pembukaan filmnya.

Mereka duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang duduk disampingnya menatap antusias pada film yang baru saja akan dimulai.

"Sehun" cicit Luhan menyadarkan Sehun yang masih memandangnya.

Luhan menoleh menatap langsung kemanik mata sehun yang berwarna kecoklatan sambil menunjuk ke arah layar datar _TV_ nya.

Apa yang aneh?

"Apakah kau tidak salah ambil?" tanya Luhan sedikit curiga karena bagian awal pembukaan dividio itu adalah seorang _yeoja_ berjalan dengan pakaian ketat yang mampu mengukir bentuk _S line_ dengan dada super montok.

Sehun menoleh sebentar dia biasa saja tidak menunjukan ada yang salah dengan awal video itu. Kemudian Sehun kembali menoleh kearah Luhan sambil berucap "Tidak, aku tau betul tadi membawa bungkus _dvd_ bernama _fast farious 7_ mungkin memang awalnya seperti itu"

Luhan mengangguk mencoba mempercayai perkataan Sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit video itu masih memfokuskan pada _yeoja_ berdada montok yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh seorang _namja_ dari belakang. _Namja_ itu mulai menaikan tangannya meremas bongkahan dada montok _yeoja_ yang dipeluknya.

Suara desahan terdengar mengema dikamar Sehun yang memang kedap suara.

Luhan tidak bertanya lagi. Mungkin Sehun benar awalan vidionya memang seperti itu siapa yang tau? Kan mereka belum menonton sampai habis.

Namun berbeda dengan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai gelisah ditempatnya duduk. Dia merasa ada bagian tubuhnya yang mendadak terasah berisi.

Adegan selanjutnya menampilkan sepasang _yeoja namja_ itu saling melumat satu sama lain, mereka berperang lidah saling membelit untuk mencoba peruntungan siapa yang bisa mendominasi permainan. Tangan _namja_ didalam video itu beranjak meremas kecil pada dua dada montok sang _yeoja_.

Sehun menelan ludahnya bingung sendiri. Dia bingung kenapa Luhan tidak bergerak dan bingung kenapa Luhan tidak bertanya lagi.

Dapat dilihatnya Luhan masih memfokuskan tatapannya pada layar datar itu tanpa berkedip seperti terhipnotis. Sehun bisa melihat keringat menuruni pelipis Luhan.

"Apakah disini panas? Kau berkeringat Lu?" tanya Sehun menghapus keringat dipelipisnya Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun dengan mata sayunya. Namun Luhan menggeleng, dia kembali fokus pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Luhan, Sehun juga kembali memfokuskan matanya menatap layar _TV_ nya yang sedang menampilkan adegan _yeoja_ menghisap kuat kebanggaan _namja_ didepannya dengan tatapan super menggoda dan centil. Perlahan _namja_ itu mengangkat _yeoja_ untuk kembali pada posisi tidurnya. Sang namja bergerilya diatas tubuh si yeoja dari mulai mencium bibir, menjilat leher, mengulum tonjolan berwarna merah samar didada montok si yeoja bahkan meninggalkan warna merah-keunguan disekitarnya, sampai turun menjilati perut berakhir dengan memainkan kesucian si yeoja.

Luhan mengubah posisi duduknya lebih kebelakang, dia merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Dia merasa sedang _basah_. Sama halnya dengan Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah meremas gelisah seprai kasurnya.

Mereka terdiam hingga video itu sudah menampilkan background hitam tanda bahwa sudah selsai.

Luhan bahkan Sehun tidak berani bergerak barang sesenti saja, mereka masih mematung karena mereka merasa gugup dan aneh.

Sehun memberanikan diri menatap Luhan, Luhan sangat cantik hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Sehun.

Tangannya bergerak menangkup dada Luhan membuat sang pemilik terkejut, melihat betapa menikmatinya yeoja di dalam video tadi rasa ingin tahu Sehun memberontak keluar. Tidak membuang waktu Sehun mulai meremas lembut dada Luhan yang memang sudah berisi diusianya yang belia.

" _Eunggghh..hh Sehuhnh apaahh yanggh.._ " Luhan mengerang

Sehun semakin bersemangat melanjutkan aktifitasnya saat mendengar suara Luhan yang sangat menggoda, dia membawa tubuhnya mendekat kearah Luhan tanpa melepas tangannya, Sehun mencium Luhan yang sedang menutup mata menikmati sentuhan didadanya.

Mereka remaja yang sedang mencari jati diri, rasa ingin tahu pasti sangat kental menyelimuti mereka saat menemukan hal baru.

Sehun membawa Luhan berbaring sembari melucuti pakaian Luhan, Luhan yang memang sejak tadi tidak bisa melawan mengikuti permainan Sehun sentuhan Sehun membuatnya mengigil meminta lebih.

Dingin menyerang tubuh Luhan yang polos Sehun sudah berhasil membuang pergi baju Luhan yang sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai menyisahkan bra dan celana dalam yang bisa dilihat sudah sedikit basah.

Sehun mengubah posisi memeluk Luhan dari belakang seperti apa yang dilihatnya tadi, meremas dada Luhan dan mendengar suara leguhan Luhan membuat Sehun berfikir ia akan meninggalkan semua kesukaannya dan menyusun ulang dengan aktifitas ini menjadi nomor satu didaftar kesukaannya.

Dengan ingatan yang kuat, Luhan mengarahkan tangannya mengelus kebanggaan Sehun dari luar celananya seperti apa yang dilakukan pasangan dividio tadi.

" _Sssshhh..eunghh_ "

Otaknya kembali memerintahkan Luhan untuk menyusupkan tangan mungil kedalam celana Sehun, Sehun masih menghisap leher Luhan menjilatnya sesekali dan saat Luhan berhasil mengenggam kebanggaannya Sehun menggigil.

" _Luhhh.."_

Dengan bekal video berdurasi 9 menit, Sehun mampu mengingat semua adegan dengan baik, ia mulai mengigit kail bra Luhan menarik turun membuat dada berisi Luhan menggantung minta dimainkan.

Suhu dalam kamar Sehun berubah menjadi hangat, Luhan membawa tubuhnya mengadap Sehun yang masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Dengan cepat Luhan melucuti pakaian Sehun ia ingin melihat dada Sehun seperti hal yang model di video tadi yang membuat pola abstrak di dada pasangan.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan mata sayu penuh kabut, Sehun mendorong Luhan berbaring sebelum merangkak naik mencium bibir mereka Luhan yang bagaikan bunga yang baru saja mekar, warnanya sangat menggodah untuk dicicipi.

Luhan mendesah tertahan merasakan geli yang menyenangkan saat sebuah tangan memainkan daerah kesuciaanya.

" _Seehhunhh.. akkhuhh ingiinh…. phhipisshh_ " ucapan Luhan tersengal merasakan tonjolan didadanya dihisap Sehun seperti sedang menyusu.

Sehun mendongak mendengar ucapan Luhan " _eoh..pipislah aku bisa menyuruh bibi jung untuk menganti sprainya nanti biasanya aku juga mengompol_ "

Sehun semakin menggoda kesucian Luhan dari luar celana dalamnya, dengan berbagai sentuhan Sehun dititik kenikmatannya Luhan tidak bisa berhenti melenguh menciptakan suara-suara penyemangat teruntuk Sehun.

" _SEHUN"_ teriakan Luhan menghentikan kegiatan Sehun.

"Lu, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Sehun yang tadinya menindih Luhan berpindah posisi duduk disebelah Luhan yang masih menikmati _orgasme_ pertamanya, rasanya seperti sebuah ledakan yang hebat meloloskan sesuatu yang tersegel didalam dirinya.

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan seperti yang dilihatnya tadi. Luhan menyadari kegiatan ini sangat asik dan nikmat Luhan tidak bisa berhenti disini.

Sehun terkejut saat Luhan mengganti posisi mereka. Luhan bergerak kebawah menarik celana dalam Sehun yang menjadi pakaian terakhir yang dipakai Sehun –dan sekarang Sehun _naked_.

"Sehun punyamu bahkan sama besarnya dengan _ajjushi_ tadi padahal kau masih bocah"

Luhan menjilat batang kebanggaan Sehun tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang sekarang merem melek merasakan sensasinya.

Ditiupnya perlahan pangkal kebanggaan Sehun sebelum menjilati kepalanya, Sehun semakin berdesis mengigil, setelah puas melakukannya Luhan membimbing kebanggaan Sehun masuk kedalam mulut hangatnya.

" _Sshhh..hangaatthh_ " rancau Sehun disela desahannya.

" _inhhnii nikmaathh Luhh lahgihh_ "

Luhan menghisap kuat kebanggaan Sehun, Sehun meremas rambut Luhan yang ada dibawahnya, Lurah mengerang saat Sehun meremas rambutnya terlalu kuat namun erangan Luhan malah menimbulkan sensasi menggila dalam diri Sehun, entah insting dari mana Sehun memaju mundurkan kepala Luhan berlawan arah dengan pinggulnya.

Matanya menatap prihatin pada dua bola kembar yang meminta ingin dimainkan, Luhan menangkupnya sembari memainkannya saat Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya memaksanya memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

" _LUHAN_ "

Luhan menahan nafasnya saat merasakan mulutnya disembur oleh cairan yang Sehun keluarkan. Dia sebenarnya merasa jijik mengetahui itu keluar dari tempat kencing.

Sehun menatap kerutan diwajah Luhan.

Dan–

Sehun baru ingat kalau dia tadi menyemburkan –pipis didalam mulut Luhan dengan sigap dia menarik tengkuk Luhan.

"Muntahkan.. cepat muntahkan" Sehun memijat tengkuk Luhan menyuruh memuntahkan apa yang ada di mulutnya.

Luhan tidak juga memuntahkan apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya hingga Sehun datang untuk mencium –mengambil alih lebih tepatnya dengan lidahnya dan menelannya.

" _huh!_ " leguh Luhan bernafas lega.

Ini belum berakhir–

"Aku ingin melakukan yang mereka lakukan" cicit Luhan pada Sehun disampingnya, Luhan mulai memasang pola abstrak didada Sehun.

"Ayo kita lakukan" sahut Sehun semangat.

"Benarkah?" Luhan antusias.

Sehun mengangguk, dia membawa dirinya bersiap dibawah Luhan. Menggesek kebanggaannya pada kesucian Luhan. Video tadi benar-benar memberinya pengetahuan tentang hal yang luar biasa.

" _Eunggh~_ "

"Lu, aku datang"

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan kata datang. Tapi yang Luhan rasakan selanjutnya adalah hal yang menyakitkan membuatnya harus melesakan kepalanya dibawah bantal Sehun menangis menahan ngilu di bagian bawahnya.

Sehun merinding melihat aliran merah darah mengalir hingga mampu meneteskan satu tetesan merah disprai kasurnya yang berwarna biru putih. Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"Luhan apakah aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sehun polos pada Luhan yang kini sudah berhasil menyesuaikan diri saat Sehun ada dalam dirinya.

"Tidak.. lakukan apa yang kita inginkan tadi"

Mendengar kalimat Luhan Sehun bergerak perlahan.

" _Aahh..ahh_ "

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan menikmati kegiatannya. Dia menemukan titik terang.

Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kuat ia harus mampu menumbuk titip terang yang membuat Luhan meleguh seperti tadi.

" _Sehhuhh lebihh cepathh_ " rancau Luhan.

Ia merasakan juga, gerakannya semakin brutal dengan Luhan yang mencoba mengimbangi berlawanan arah. Mereka seperti saling mengejar.

" _Aahh Sehhuhhn akkuu inginhh ppipishh laggihh_ " rancau Luhan diselah desahannya.

" _Aku jugahhh_ "

Gerakan mereka makin lama makin liar, peluh sudah menetes dari tubuh mereka.

" _Sehun_ "

" _Luhan_ "

Mereka memejamkan mata kelehan.

"Sehun aku ngantuk"

"Tidurlah.. lain kali kita lakukan lagi kau mau?"

" _Eum_.. ini luar biasa aku menyukainya"

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan kilat.

"Hehe aku kan cuma cium _nya_ "

Tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sehun Luhan tidur pulas menyamping dengan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang tanpa melepas kontak antara mereka.

Sehun memijat gemas dada Luhan yang sekarang membuatnya kecanduan.

" _kekeke~_ Luhan _saranghae_ "

* * *

Jarum jam di ruang tamu kediaman Oh sudah menunjukan pada angka 6 lewat 25 menit Jongin baru pulang dari kuliahnya –tentu mengantar sang kekasih pulang juga. Dia adalah teman baik Suho.

Jongin melempar tasnya sembarang saat sudah memasuki kamarnya. Dia mencari _dvd_ terbaru yang beberapa hari lalu dilihatnya dirumah Suho.

Saat sudah bersiap untuk melihat, ternyata dia baru menyadari satu hal–

– _kaset dvd_ nya tertukar.

"Kemana anak ini?" maki Jongin saat Suho tidak mengangkat telfonnya.

.

.

" _Wae?_ "

" _Aku salah memasukan kaset dvd" ujar Jongin_ to the point _._

" _Dvd_ apa?" tanya Suho sambil mengusap matanya.

" _Yang waktu itu aku beli, kau lupa? aku menunjukan padamu dua hari yang lalu"_

" _Ahh..Blue movie_?"

" _yeah.. dan sekarang aku harus puas melihat fast farious 7 dvd yang kau beli"_

"Itu keren"

 _Tunggu.. fast farious 7?_

Suho bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jangan bilang kau salah meletakan? Jongin kau tau Sehun meminjamnya tadi"

" _APA?"_ teriak Jongin disebrang sana

"Ya jangan berteriak"

" _Gawat"_

Mendengar kata gawat Suho melempar ponselnya berlari kekamar Sehun.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Sehun buka pintunya"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. Suho memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Sehun.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN"

Teriakannya tidak mampu membangunkan sepasang anak baru gede yang kecapekan atas kegiatan yang tadi diperbuatnya.

" _Oh my god_ "

Suho memijat pelipisnya didepan matanya ia melihat adiknya sedang tidur memeluk sosok _yeoja_ yang sangat dikenalnya adik dari sahabat sekuliahnya _Wu Yifan_ tertutup selimut sebatas dada dapat dilihatnya tangan Sehun masih menempel didada _yeoja_ adik sahabatnya –Luhan.

"Naga akan memarahiku setelah ini"

"Joonmyeon- _ah_ " terdengar teriakan dari ruang tamu rumahnya.

 _Oh tidak_ …

Suho kalangkabut.

"Kenapa naga itu datang kemari disaat seperti ini" Suho mondar mandir di depan kamar Sehun.

"Hei" Suho terkejut saat Yifan menepuk pundaknya.

" _Ah.._ Ya jangan mengagetkanku" teriak Suho tidak terima, sebenarnya itu untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

" _Sorry.._ apa Luhan ada disini?"

"Luhan? Luhan..?"

"Kenapa kau aneh? Aku kan cuma tanya kalau tidak ada ya sudah"

"Jadi begini Yifan- _ah_ , kemarin Jongin datang kemari untuk menunjukan koleksi terbarunya kau tau kan apa yang kumaksud"

"Trus apa hubungannya dengan adikku"

"Jongin salah meletakan _dvdnya_ dan..dan Sehun tadi meminjam sebuah _dvd_ padaku dan aku tidak tau kalau-"

"Bicaralah yang aku mengerti"

"Kalau mereka mencoba apa yang dilihatnya..kau tau maksudku?"

" _Ah_ hanya itu? Apa yang kau cemaskan….APA?"

Yifan menarik Suho menjauh dari pintu kamar Sehun.

Matanya hampir saja mengelinding kelantai saat menyaksikan apa yang ada didepan matanya.

"WU LUHAN BANGUN"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar teriakan tidak jauh beda dengan Luhan, dia mengerjap dua kali baru bisa melihat dengan jelas didepannya ada kakak tersayangnya menatap garang padanya dan juga Sehun.

" _Oppa_ "

" _Hyung_ "

"Pakai bajumu dan pulang" sentak Yifan menciutkan nyali Luhan.

" _Ahh.._ " desahan keluar dari bibir tipis Luhan saat dia beranjak bangun dan otomatis melepaskan diri dari Sehun yang masih setia dibelakangnya.

"Astaga" kompak Yifan dan Suho saat mendengar desahan Luhan.

"JONGIN~"

* * *

 _END_

* * *

 _Sebenarnya ide ini muncul sudah lama, tapi aku baru fokus menulis ide ini kemarin saat aku nunggu download-an dramanya Yoo Yeon Seok sama Kang SoRa._

 _Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yoo Yeon Seok..?_

 _Pas aku pertama kali liat Yeon Seok oppa di MVnya Hyolyn disana aku mikir nih orang mirip banget sama Sehun dari bentuk rahangnya tekstur mukanya sampai mata hidung bahkan bibirnya tipis menggoda gitu. Dan itu semua diperjelas dengan tingkah absurdnya dia di drama terbarunya ini yang kek anak kecil banget persis Sehun._

 _Aku seperti lihat Sehun versi. Beberapa tahun lebih tua didiri Yeon Seok oppa. hahaha_

 _Ada yang setuju sama aku?_

 _Enggak ada!_

 _Huh ya sudah lah._

 _Balik lagi keawal.. ini baru aku tulis kemarin karena aku greget banget pengen bisa nulis ff yadong. Hahaha-ketawa jahat._

 _Dan ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ff yadong. Gimana menurut kalian?_

 _Hot?_

 _Kurang ngefeel?_

 _Apa kurang sefrontal?_

 _Masih banyak kekurangan pastinya ya kan?_

 _Aku tau makanya aku butuh solusi._

 _Jadi tinggalkan kesan kalian di bawah ini…_

 _._

 _._

 _Ddhiiann_

 _June, 09-2015_

 _EXODUS_

 _._

 _._

 **" _REVIEW JUSEYO"_**


End file.
